


Come la luna

by laNill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gladiator!Mike, Gladiators au, I promise, M/M, Male!Nanaba, Patrician!Nanaba, Why Did I Write This?, i don't want to suffer like this, there will be a good end
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: “Sei sveglio.”Una voce bassa e morbida gli sfiorò l’udito in una carezza. Lo sguardo si riflesse su due occhi acquamarina bordati d’oro per il riflesso della luce tenue; il viso rosato aveva ancora un rossore languido sfumato sulle gote. “E sei distante.”Sentì la sua mano piccola posarsi sulla propria guancia. Nanaba riusciva a leggergli dentro, anche solo in uno sguardo.Per la prima volta, ebbe paura di non poter più sentire il petto stringersi, far male nel vedere quei piccoli mutamenti d’espressione che sapevano adombrare il suo bel viso così come un tenue sorriso sapeva farlo risplendere come una giornata d’estate.Ebbe paura di poterlo perdere.





	Come la luna

**Author's Note:**

> Mi odio profondamente, sappiatelo.  
> Tutto questo angst, la mikenana, non se lo merita; almeno nelle au pretendo che siano felici e sereni e vivano in pace... invece no. Good job, Nill, davvero!  
> Mi farò perdonare, lo prometto. Scriverò così tanto fluff che mi verrà il voltastomaco ma almeno sarò felice.  
> Nel frattempo, soffrite (?).  
> (giuro che è a lieto fine. giurissimo.)  
> ((e potrebbe essere un prequel di una long inerente un altra ship -spoiler- dehdeh))  
> Enjoy

Le dita scivolarono sui suoi capelli come seta sulla pelle.  
Avevano una sfumatura madreperlacea, un nocciola così chiaro da sembrare impalpabili, illuminati dai fievoli bagliori della prima luna; li aveva eguagliati ai campi di triticum della sua terra, rigogliosa e ricca di vita tanto che la sua immagine era ancora vivida nei suoi pensieri. Un villaggio a nord di Siracusa, dove la terra era battuta dal sole e l’aria aveva l’odore del mare poco più in basso, ad est.  
Sfiorare quei capelli corti gli ricordava quando, da bambino, posava la stessa mano contro il frumento maturo che lo sovrastava in altezza, passandosi la ruvidezza pungente delle spighe tra i palmi.  
Era il medesimo colore, ma di una consistenza diversa.  
Mike sospirò basso, tracciando il profilo morbido della mascella del giovane con il dorso dell’indice, prima di lasciarlo ai suoi sogni, limitandosi a sfiorarlo con lo sguardo.  
Gli sarebbe mancato come gli mancava la propria casa, con la medesima pena e afflizione.  
Lo sguardo profondo, seminascosto dai capelli crespi che si aprivano sulla fronte contro gli occhi, lo osservava con lo stesso sentimento che lo colse la prima notte in cui avevano condiviso il talamo, seppur con un gravità d’animo da renderlo inquieto.  
Ricercò nella luna il motivo di tanto malessere.  
Il suo mutare incessante e capriccioso, il suo mostrarsi piena e lucente dando sfoggio del proprio viso erano fonte di agitazioni e eventi, spesso, negativi. Di solito non credeva a queste superstizioni – come invece sua madre e le sue sorelle - ma non doveva fare lo sbaglio di sottovalutare il potere degli dei.  
Un fiato di vento smosse i drappi scuri della camera da letto, agitando le foglie dei piccoli arbusti di bosso alternati a rose selvatiche in una cornice di rigogliosa vegetazione del peristilium, incassate sui cui lati stavano piccole vasche in marmo ricolme d’acqua in cui la stessa luna e le nubi vaghe si specchiavano creando increspature argentee.  
I servi erano già da tempo nelle proprie stanze. Non era un pensiero opprimente, quello di essere scoperti; i pettegolezzi c’erano già stati e si erano sciolti in breve come neve al sole.  
No, non lo spaventava quella possibilità.  
Quanto più il sorgere di un sole che desiderava ritardare il più a lungo possibile.  
“Sei sveglio.”  
Una voce bassa e morbida gli sfiorò l’udito in una carezza. Lo sguardo si riflesse su due occhi acquamarina bordati d’oro per il riflesso della luce tenue; il viso rosato aveva ancora un rossore languido sfumato sulle gote. “E sei distante.”  
Sentì la sua mano piccola posarsi sulla propria guancia. Nanaba riusciva a leggergli dentro, anche solo in uno sguardo.  
Gli baciò la conca del palmo della sua mano, un gesto casto, che protese fino al polso contro le vene, dove la pelle era un velo impalpabile e sensibile.  
Le iridi chiare ebbero un fremito, come l’incresparsi dell’acqua. Appoggiò un gomito contro i cuscini, il lenzuolo scivolò in basso, raggomitolandosi contro il grembo e scoprendogli parte del fianco e del petto piatto.  
“Parlami.” Lo esortò gentile con un velo interrogativo.  
Mike scosse il capo. Il silenzio faceva parte di lui: si limitava a poche parole, gesti spiccioli ed esaustivi; Nanaba aveva apprezzato un carattere così strano e limitativo, imputandolo ad un animo sensibile, nonostante il mestiere che lui aveva deciso di fare. Amava il suo riserbo e la sua discrezione, assaporava ogni suo silenzio e i suoi sguardi che sapevano parlare più di quanto avrebbero potuto fare le sue labbra; Nanaba lo amava allo stesso modo in cui Mike amava i suoi sorrisi tiepidi ed il suo parlare piano, cadenzando le parole. Le parole non sembravano essere sputate a caso in un susseguirsi rapido e caotico di rumore sterile: somigliavano alle note di una lira sapientemente usata.  
Nanaba continuava a guardarlo.  
“Potrei ingelosirmi, sai.” Mise su un piccolo broncio che durò il tempo di un sospiro, prima che un sorriso divertito gli piegasse le labbra sottili. “Qualche pensiero ti tiene lontano da me, occupa i tuoi pensieri più di quanto riesca a fare la mia presenza al tuo fianco.”  
La luna era bella, quella sera. Emanava una luce timida, un chiarore virginale che, rassicurante, illuminava la notte. Lui era così, come la luna. Avrebbe potuto dirglielo, sussurrarglielo contro la pelle per far sparire quell’apprensione velata sul suo viso bianco.  
Per la prima volta, ebbe paura di non poter più sentire il petto stringersi, far male nel vedere quei piccoli mutamenti d’espressione che sapevano adombrare il suo bel viso così come un tenue sorriso sapeva farlo risplendere come una giornata d’estate.  
Ebbe paura di poterlo perdere.  
“La luna.”  
Le sopracciglia chiare e sottili si alzarono, e lo sguardo di Nanaba si accese di un tenue stupore.  
“La luna?”  
Mike annuì, chinandosi in basso, verso la sua pelle che sapeva di melograno e miele. Un bacio contro la spalla nuda, pungendolo appena con la barba e facendolo rabbrividire piacevolmente, come accadeva spesso; poi più all’interno, verso la clavicola, salendo fino alla curva morbida del piccolo collo.  
I cuscini si piegarono, premuti contro la schiena, dove Nanaba si andò a distendere mentre la figura ampia di Mike lo sovrastava senza premere.  
Intrecciò lo guardo con quello pieno e innocente dell’altro, ancora screziati da quel velo interrogativo ma lambiti da un languore dolce, d’aspettativa.  
“La luna è bellissima, questa sera.”  
Il cuore di Nanaba ebbe un sussulto lieve, il sangue affluì rapido nelle vene. Parole sussurrate contro le labbra prima di suggellarle in un bacio tanto gentile da far male, traboccando di amore per l’uomo che lo prese tra le braccia ampie senza far male, stringendolo.  
E al di là dello sguardo dischiuso e limpido come acqua vide qualcosa.  
Prima che un velo opaco si abbassasse su di lui e il proprio corpo si abbandonasse alle sue carezze contro la pelle e ai suoi baci ardenti e sempre meno contenuti; poco prima che la passione gli offuscasse i sensi, rivide lo sguardo di Mike, pieno di desiderio e amore, andando oltre, più in profondità, scorgendo qualcosa di estraneo, una cupezza tale da stringergli il cuore di un timore labile e precario.  
Si abbandonò, in un fruscio di coperte e respiri bassi, con il biancore argenteo di quella luna a vegliare sui loro corpi.  
Il primo sole aveva appena spruzzato d’oro e arancio i tetti più alti delle abitazioni imperiali sul Palatino, quando Nanaba si ridestò, da solo, su di un letto ancora tiepido.

L’aria era arida, graffiava la gola ed opprimeva il respiro creando una cappa satura di umidità, appiccicandosi contro la pelle già unta di olio.  
I corridoi sotterranei di tufo e laterizio non permettevano il passaggio di un soffio di vento che neppure faceva sventolare gli stendardi al di fuori. La sabbia sotto i calzari scottava, seppur all’ombra e nella semi oscurità dei cunicoli.  
Un caldo afoso terribilmente precoce per una primavera ancora in boccio, rifletté Mike in un pensiero fugace e superficiale, osservando i giochi che il sole creava sgusciando attraverso le fessure del portone d’ingresso all’Arena. Un ringhio vibrò nell’aria e l’Anfiteatro Flavio sembrò vibrare della cacofonia ed esaltazione del pubblico, mentre il grido strozzato sembrò disperdersi in quella cloaca di voci, grida e perversa soddisfazione.  
Chiuse gli occhi, tentando di placare l’animo e concentrarsi sul proprio corpo, mantenere i nervi saldi, estraniare ogni cosa che ivi vi fosse in attesa del proprio turno, forse l’ultimo della sua vita da gladiatore.  
Il suo gladio aveva trapassato armature di ferro e cuoio e spezzato lance dalle punte d’avorio, aveva perforato crani, spezzato le ossa, tranciato arti, bloccato con tenacia al limite della rottura zanne e artigli di animali feroci e inselvatichiti; si era sporcata di quanto più sangue e brandelli di carne un uomo avrebbe potuto sopportare la vista, tanto quanto un soldato in trincea o in guerra.  
Tutto per avere salva la vita.  
Quel giorno, invece, combatteva per la libertà.  
Troppo a lungo aveva atteso il rudio, quella ricompensa simbolica ma pregna di ciò che questo comportava: assolvimento del proprio dovere, il ritorno alla sua città come uomo libero e onorevole senza alcuna catena o vincolo a serrargli i polsi e piegarlo al volere di qualcun altro.  
Era l’ultima meta, e proprio per questo la più dura; ne sentiva il peso grave come un macigno contro la schiena. La morte gli avrebbe aperto le braccia con sguardo benevolo, in attesa, nel momento in cui le porte lo avessero condotto nell’arena.  
Schiuse lo sguardo, una goccia di sudore gli colò dalla fronte lungo la mandibola.  
Se quel momento fosse arrivato, avrebbe avuto un volto da ricordare e un nome da sussurrare sulle labbra prima di spirare.  
Un movimento alla sua destra lo distrasse.  
Il cuore manco di un battito, la calma stabile e rigida si crepò inevitabilmente.  
“So che non mi vorresti qui.”  
Nanaba si fece avanti a passo leggero. Indossava una tunica corta, sopra la quale aveva drappeggiato sul corpo asciutto una toga bianca, posta sopra al capo a celargli i lineamenti e parte del viso, e che si scostò dal volto appena lo raggiunse.  
Gli occhi chiari lo guardarono miti, di una dolcezza morbida e triste.  
Una ruga creò un solco sulla fronte dell’uomo, che si scostò dal muro e gli andò incontro. Una mano di Nananba si portò a sfiorargli una guancia già umida di sudore, ma non sembrò importargli affatto.  
“Non dovresti.” Lo corresse l’uomo. Mike chiuse gli occhi, increspando l’espressione di un timore sgusciato tra le crepe della corazza autoimposta e necessaria. Chinò la fronte contro quella bianca del giovane di fronte a sé, anelando più di quanto potesse permettersi o osare nell’ultimo istante assieme a lui.  
Sentiva le sue dita tracciare punti sconnessi della sua pelle, là dove sapeva esservi le cicatrici e segni come spaccature su di un terreno di quella vita autoimposta. Nanaba avrebbe potuto mapparle ad occhi chiusi, una dopo l’altra.  
Il sole sgusciò tra le assi del grande portone, creando volute di pulviscolo d’oro, stagliandosi irregolare sulla sabbia compatta.  
“Mi dispiace di non essere più forte.”  
“Oh, Mike,” Nanaba alzò lo sguardo, e con esso le mani prendendogli a coppa il viso. Lo guardò con profondo e ardente amore che gli fece vibrare il sangue nelle vene. “Lo sei. Lo sei più di quanto tu possa credere.” Era una speranza agonizzante, qualcosa di molto simile alla mesta pietà e all’adorazione. Era solo un uomo, dopotutto.  
Ricercò il suo sguardo, in un velo di tenue disperazione perché voleva che ci credesse, alle sue parole e alla grande forza che sapeva lui aveva, voleva dargli speranza, donargli tutta la forza di cui potesse aver bisogno. “Lo sei, per me.”  
Le dita sfioravano le sue guance. Un gesto semplice, per alleviare il panico che gli attanagliava il cuore.  
Vedeva nelle profondità dei suoi occhi verdi quel sentimento che aveva scorto il giorno prima, un coraggio sull’orlo di vacillare e la paura premere contro i bordi di iridi stoicamente dure.  
Gli si fece vicino, il respiro labile a lambirgli le labbra dischiuse. Le stesse che si posarono sulla sua fronte in un bacio gentile, un tocco soffice, un portafortuna.  
Una promessa.  
Mike chiuse gli occhi, con un sospiro a lasciargli il petto; un tepore conosciuto discese lungo le membra, accarezzandogli i muscoli, riempiendogli l’animo.  
Scorse quella luce rassicurante, che rischiarava di un chiarore tenue ma brillante la notte calata davanti ai suoi occhi. Era la sua luna.  
_Ti amo.  
Torna da me. ___

Sarebbe stato forte.  
Lo era, per lui.  
E il clamore del popolo, gli uomini nell’Arena, l’ombra della morte ad attenderlo non facevano più così paura.


End file.
